Nightmares
by La-Lucy
Summary: Had to write a story for English so I got inspired by Charmed : Prue, Piper and Phoebe have to save a innocent. One shot.


Hollie shivered, she felt her whole body tighten as the cold night air consumed her. she regretted her decision to leave the warmth, comfort of her friend Jessica's house. She inhaled a big breath of air and slowly made her way down the stone steps. As she nervously glanced around the street, she noticed it was deserted. A creepy, eerie feeling swept over her, like a wave slowly crashing onto the shore. A sinister mist was closing in on her. She set off walking a steady pace. The quicker she was home, the better. Hollie hated the cold,winter weather that came with the long winter months. she sighed absentmindedly to herself as she turned left, down an abandoned alley. The smell of decomposing rubbish hit her nostrils. Hollie wrinkled her face in disgust. She wouldn't normally take the short route down the alley but tonight she just wanted to get home quickly. She buried her face deeper into her warm scarf, her brown, curly hair falling across her face.

Hollie reached them middle of the alley. It was filled with over-flowing bins, abandoned sofas and the walls were built with dirty bricks. CRACK! Hollie spun herself, her heart racing. Her blue eyes were filled with fear. She surveyed the unwelcoming alley.

"Hello?" Hollie questioned. Her voice echoed around the alley. "Is anyone there?" she continued,, her voice shaking with fear. She heard a shuffling noise coming from behind her. Her body tensed with fright. As she slowly turned around, she didn't see an attackers face, as she had expected.

"Miaow"

Hollie laughed at her foolishness. It was only a cat. She bent down, tickling it's furry ears. The cat purred, enjoying all the attention. Hollie laughed again. Then all of a sudden the cat sped off, running as fast as it's legs could carry it.

"Must have been spooked by something..." Hollie muttered. she straightened up, her eyes nervously glancing around the alley. Nothing. Never the less she felt the need to quicken her pace as she continued walking.

Then out the corner of her eye she saw a shadow emerging behind her. She quickened her pace yet again, her breathing becoming rapidly heavier. She heard a noise behind her, she walked quicker still. Then a deadly silence filled the alley. Hollie felt a hand on her shoulder.

Hollie's widened in shock and terror as the most hideous creature jumped out in front of her. Hollie should of screamed with terror but she couldn't. This creature was like something out of nightmares but it wasn't a nightmare. It was real. It had ghastly pale white skin which stood out from the night, it's hands had overgrown talons and it had sharp, fang-like teeth. But what troubled Hollie the most was the creatures bright, red eyes. It felt as if they were penetrating her soul. The monster threw Hollie across the alley. She crashed into the brick wall and landed with a sickening thud, as her body hit the cold concrete floor. The creature advanced towards her, it's demon-like eyes luminous in the dark. Hollie closed her eyes, this was it. She was about to die. Hollie heard tires screeching, she opened her eyes. Then out of the smoke three figures appeared. The creature reared it's ugly head at the distant figures. As the mysterious figures strode closer Hollie could tell they were three women. They were all wearing jeans, tops and high heeled boots.

The creature lunged at them. The middle one merely raised her hand at the monster, sending it flying backwards. One of the women ran over to Hollie,

"Are you okay?"she asked, her brown eyes alight with concern.

"Yeah, I think...." Hollie whispered.

"Prue look out!" someone screamed.

Hollie raised her head just in time to see one of the women go flying into the brick wall.

"Don't dare do that to my sister" the other one said in a threatening voice. The creature turned it's attention to her. It ran forward, Hollie couldn't believe her eyes at what happened next. The woman literally was raised into air, almost as if she was levitating. She fell to the ground, bending her knees and landing with ease. The monster threw it's clawed hands at her, she ducked kicking it in the gut in retaliation.

"Piper a little help over here!" she shouted over to the woman at Hollie's side.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming" the woman ran over to her sister. The demon lunged forward at the two of them, Piper made a sharp movement with her hands and the demon froze. Prue, the woman who had been sent backwards, ran over to join her sisters. She dusted the dust and dirt off her brown leather jacket.

"Phoebe, have you got a vanquishing spell?" she questioned.

"Of course" Phoebe smiled. She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her jean pocket. All three of them crowed around her and chanted:

"Spirits of air, forests and sea;

Set us of this demon free;

Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell,

Drive this evil back to hell!"

Hollie shielded her eyes as the creature burst into flames. It was screeching and howling in pain as the flames twisted and turned around it's body, like a snake twisting around it's prey. Hollie jumped back in shock as a loud explosion echoed around the alley. The creature gave one last shriek and then it was gone in a puff of smoke. Hollie couldn't believe her eyes. What had just happened?

"Good vanquishing spell Phoebe" Prue applauded. Phoebe beamed in return.

"What are you?"Hollie croaked, her throat dry.

They all looked at each other with meaningful eyes. "We're witches" they said in unison and then with a puff of smoke they disappeared into the night.


End file.
